


Love Square Drabbles

by cafeheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeheart/pseuds/cafeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a compilation of Love Square drabbles, using generated scenarios from <a href="http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario">here</a><a href=""></a>.<br/>I usually write 2 a week (I write these during my downtime at work lmao) so probably updates on Tuesdays and Fridays.<br/>They're unplanned and unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Morning (Ladrien)

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Ladybug knits an ugly sweater and forces Adrien to wear it.  
> (pre-reveal, established Ladrien)

Adrien awoke at 4:30 AM Christmas morning to tapping on his window. Sleepily, he rolled over, barely opening his eyes. Framed in his window, light surrounding her like a halo, balanced Paris’ hero.

“Ladybug!” he exclaimed, shaking the fog from his head as he fumbled his way out of bed and to the window, opening the latch and letting her in. Tiny snow flurries made their way into the warm air through the window around her, framing her face as if she were an angel. She looked heavenly.

“Merry Christmas!” she said brightly, carefully closing the window behind her as she came in. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but I had to get out early if I wanted to see you today.”

“Yeah, no, of course,” Adrien mumbled. No matter how many times the hero stood in his bedroom, blue hair falling loose around her face, she left Adrien breathless each time. “I didn’t realize we were - I mean, I didn’t get you a - a gift.”

Ladybug smiled. “You didn’t have to,” she said softly. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she continued, “I brought you something because I wanted to.” With that, she awkwardly held out the package in her arms. “Here, open it!”

Adrien took it out of her hands, settling back down on his bed as he tore the paper open. He gasped when he saw the rough fabric. “Did you… make me a sweater?” Ladybug giggled. Looking up, Adrien saw her tongue held slightly between her teeth and a grin threatening to split her face. “What?” he asked, suddenly suspicious. She waved her hand, clearly indicating him to open it the rest of the way. Fluffing the sweater dramatically, he lifted it up by the shoulders. The remaining paper fell off and the sweater unfolded, and Adrien saw the sweater. 

It was  **hideous** .

It was a shade of deep green, with small white snowflake patterns wrapping around the whole thing. Red ribbons adorned the collar and sleeves. And, worst of all, a giant snowman sat front and center, complete with tiny jingle bells on its hat and a nose that poked out from the sweater. 

Adrien must have had a look on his face, because his lady suddenly burst into violent giggles again. “Merry Christmas!!!” she repeated herself, face red with laughter. Adrien pretended to scowl and dropped the sweater onto the floor.

“Nope,” he said simply. 

“Nope?” asked Ladybug, giggled subsiding just enough for her to look at him with confusion.

“Nope,” repeated Adrien. “Not gonna wear it.”

Ladybug pouted for a second, but an evil grin quickly spread on her face, and she pounced.

“You’re gonna wear the sweater!” she shouted, picking it up and quickly finding the bottom.

“Noooo!” Adrien yelled back, somersaulting backwards before Ladybug jumped at him with the sweater.

“You can’t run!” she laughed, jumping at him again with the offending garment held high.

“I can try!” 

“I’ll catch you! Mark my words, Adrien Agreste, you will wear this sweater I so graciously made for you!” And with that, Ladybug finally tackled Adrien to the ground. Panting, he let his lady wrestle the monstrosity over his head. “Ha!”

Adrien laughed from his position on the floor, left breathless from both the chase and the fact that  _ Ladybug was on top of him _ .

“Got you,” Ladybug whispered, looking at Adrien through her eyelashes. “Merry Christmas, Adrien.” And as she brushed her lips to his, Adrien swore he was in heaven.


	2. Beachtime Banter (Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Chat Noir and Ladybug at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal

Poison Navy was the first Akuma to have ever led the two heroes out of Paris.  
“Just try to catch me!” she screeched as she used the water of the Seine to lift her up and surf away. As Ladybug and Chat Noir chased after her, she swished her arm back toward the city, sending a wave of darkened liquid after the heroes.  
“Watch out!” Chat yelled, twirling his staff and holding it in front of himself. With his other hand, he grabbed Ladybug and pulled her behind the shield just in time, the poison splashing off of his baton and to the ground harmlessly. He stopped spinning the baton once the liquid had flung itself off of the metal, shrinking it back down and putting it on his hip.  
“What are we gonna do?” he asked.  
“For now, I guess chase her. I mean, you can’t very well Cataclysm the water, and I doubt my Lucky Charm will do anything when she’s moving this fast.”  
“It’s as good a plan as any,” he shrugged, quickly leaping up to a building and looking around for the akumatized villain. “Where did she go?” he questioned incredulously, wondering how she was already out of sight.  
“You can’t find her?” Ladybug repeated from below him.  
“Nope, kind of implied that when I asked where she was, LB,” he responded sarcastically. Ladybug sighed and yo-yoed up to stand beside him.  
“Well, she went that way,” Ladybug pointed, “right?” Let’s go that way and see if we can find her.”  
“Yeah, fair enough,” replied Chat. Together, the two of them bounded across rooftops, occasionally stopping and asking civilians if they’d seen Poison Navy and which direction she had gone.  
~~~~~  
It had been hours. Ladybug and Chat Noir were out of the city by then, following the destruction left by the tidal wave of sorts. Thankfully, their muscles hardly got tired due to their suits, but they both knew they’d be feeling this one for days to come once they detransformed.  
“Listen,” Chat Noir said, out of breath. “Can we just call it a day? Let the akuma come to us.”  
“No!” Ladybug argued back. “We don’t know if she’s hurting people. We have to get to her and get her back.” Chat Noir collapsed, more for dramatic effect than any actual exhaustion.  
“She could be in China by now,” he complained. Ladybug rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t be so dramatic. Hey, news reports should probably have picked up the story by now, yeah?” Chat groaned in response. Ladybug, taking that as a yes, settled beside him and pulled up local news outlets on her yo-yo. “Oh jeez,” she murmured.  
“What?!?” Chat demanded, sitting up abruptly.  
“Fuck…” Ladybug whispered. “We’re gonna need some help.”  
~~~~~  
“Thank you!” she called again as she stepped out of the police helicopter. “We couldn’t do this without you!” The man piloting the chopper simply nodded as he lifted back off of the ground.  
“So,” Chat said once the sounds of the helicopter were a distant memory, “ready for some fun in the sun?” Ladybug smirked.  
“Not yet, kitty.” The monster splashed up from below the ocean’s surface. “We have a fish to catch first.” She ran off toward the shore, long deserted of tourists. Chat followed shortly behind her.  
“Poison Navy, we’re here to defeat you!” The monster laughed.  
“As if you could,” it taunted before sending a huge wave towards them. Each hero spun their own weapon to shield themselves from the onslaught.  
The fight was fast-paced, with the two Miraculous users struggling to even reach the Akuma, let alone defeat it. Even though no direct waves had hit either hero, they were both still dripping wet, Chat’s ears pressed flat against his head and Ladybug’s hair plastered to her face and shoulders.  
“Cover me,” Ladybug called to Chat after an attack, waiting for him to nod in her direction before turning her attention to her yo-yo as she flung it into the air.  
“Lucky Charm!” she called, a surfboard materializing and falling from above her. “Whoa-” she said in surprise, stumbling under the weight of the board as she caught it. Chat snickered.  
“What, is this the time?” he teased. Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him before focusing on their surroundings, wondering how to use the surfboard and get to Poison Navy quickly.  
“Chat?” she questioned as a plan formed in her mind.  
“Got it!” he replied, the same plan clear as day to him. Ladybug started running, Poison Navy sending a wave her direction. With her hands full, she did her best to block the liquid with the surfboard. It did most of the job, but some poison landed on her gloved hand, sizzling and burning the flesh beneath. She hissed in pain, but kept going, beelining toward a deck that extended far into the water. Chat was right behind her, growling in anger.  
“Cataclysm!” he yelled as he chased after her, waiting on the edge of the coast as his lady ran further out until she was right beside the akuma. He plunged his hand into the wooden deck, splinters flying out from beneath his hand as rot spread over the wood and it crumbled. Ladybug, watching the deterioration of the deck, jumped as it fell from beneath her and landed perfectly in the water, balanced on her surfboard. Chat whooped. Quickly leaning, she navigated the board over to Poison Navy, the monster panicking. In its flailing, Ladybug managed to pluck a mirror from its soft hand and break it with an elbow. Still balancing on the surfboard, she purified the akuma as Chat rescued the confused woman from the water. She let the waves carry her back to the sand before raising the board one-handedly above her head and restoring everything to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went slightly overboard with this one. 976 words - whoops. I'll try not to let them get this long.


	3. Secrets (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Adrien and Marinette go to a bar. Marinette gets too drunk and Adrien has to take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal, established love square

“Aaaadriiiieeeeen,” the girl whined and flopped down onto a barstool.

“You’re drunk, Mari,” Adrien replied reasonably.

“AaaaaaAAADRIIIIIEEEN,” she whined louder. Adrien sighed.

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Shhh,” she said, words clumsy around her mouth. “It’ss… a secret. C’mere.”

“I am here!” Adrien laughed.

“No!” she shouted. “C’mere!” She stood up off of the barstool, grabbing Adrien’s wrist. Whether it was to get him to follow or to keep her balance, Adrien wasn’t sure. He stood up and patiently followed her anyway, eventually ending up in a quiet corner of the bar.

“Can… Can you keep a secret, Adddrien?” she whispered. Adrien just laughed good-heartedly. 

“I would hope so.” he replied.

She leaned in close. Adrien could smell the alcohol on her breath. “I’m dating Chhat Noir.” she whispered dramatically before nodding her head definitively.

Adrien burst out laughing. “Yes, sweetheart, I know you are.”

“No!” demanded Marinette. “I’m serious!”

Adrien smiled at her and repeated himself. Marinette’s unfocused eyes filled with tears.

“Are - aren’t you upset?” she asked him, looking guilty. Adrien’s grin softened.

“Oh, Mari,” he whispered. “Can  _ you _ keep a secret?” She continued to stare at him with her big, guilty eyes. “I  _ am _ Chat Noir.”

The guilt in Marinette’s eyes quickly disappeared, turning into unbridled glee. 

“Oh, right!” she said, seemingly ecstatic at this “new” information.

“C’mon,” Adrien murmured, taking Marinette’s hand in his own. “Let’s go home.”


	4. Silly Bug (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Ladybug has something that Adrien desperately wants or needs. Ladybug won't give it up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal, established Ladrien

“Pleeeeeeaaaase,” begged Adrien, a dramatic pout on his face.

“For the last time, Adrien, no!”

“But Laaaaaaaadybuuuuuuuug,” he whined.

“No!” Ladybug said, trying to look stern. A bout of giggles gave it away.

“Laaadybuuuug,” he drew out again, stepping toward the masked girl with a smirk. She smirked back at him before he crashed his lips to hers, backing her up against the window. Slowly, his hands slid down her waist and to her hips. Ladybug pulled away.

“Nice try, Adrien,” she whispered, her face slightly flushed and still entirely too close to Adrien’s.

“Almost worked,” he whispered back, breathless.

“Never will,” taunted Ladybug, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Adrien gasped, but then broke away and flopped back onto the couch.

“Stop trying to distract me,” he said, pointing at Ladybug, the pout returning.

“Would I do that?” she sing-songed innocently. Adrien groaned.

“C’mon, LB, please? I just wanna-”

“You’ll break something! No way am I dealing with your angst when you break a window, or worse, your father’s anger if you break a bone…”

“I think I know how to handle a yo-yo!” Adrien argued back.

“It doesn’t work like a normal yo-yo! If you don’t know how to use it, it won’t work! It practically has a mind of its own!”

“Once you get the hang of it, I bet it’s just as easy as Chat’s staff is.”

“Oh, yeah, and you’re all buddy-buddy with Chat?”

Adrien faltered as he realized he almost gave away his identity to Ladybug. “Maybe I am!”

“Really, then I’ll just have to ask him tonight at patrol!”

“You do that!” Adrien yelled, making a mental note to not freak out when Ladybug brought up his civilian identity during patrol.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“... Why exactly are we arguing?” Ladybug suddenly said, the force gone from behind her voice.

“Because I want to play with your yo-yo.” Adrien said. “And maybe afterward, you could play with my staff?” he added, winking at Ladybug.

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as Chat, I swear,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “And yeah, I know. I meant, why are we arguing over that? It’s a stupid thing to argue over.”

Adrien giggled. “Yeah, it is pretty stupid. So… was that a yes?”

Ladybug hit him with a pillow.


	5. Balance (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Chat Noir and Marinette go ice skating.Marinette is not very good and Chat Noir has to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal, established love square

“You  **what** ?!?!?” Marinette replied incredulously.

“I rented out the ice skating rink,” Adrien repeated himself, pride evident in his voice.

“But… why?” Marinette questioned. Adrien laughed.

“So we can skate, bugaboo!”

“We could skate without renting the entire rink-”

“Without getting mobbed by reporters? I think not,” Adrien smirked. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Oh!” Marinette exclaimed, understanding suddenly. “The silly cat and his lady are going to go ice skating, not us. Tikki, spots-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Princess,” Chat Noir interrupted, grabbing her wrist to stop her transformation before it started. “I never said anything about my lady.”

“What, you’re taking me to ice skate?”

“Precisely, princess.”

“So how come you get to transform? It’s gonna be suspicious if we’re seen together. Alya’ll find out for sure, and she’ll be piiiiiissed.”

“Balance,” Chat Noir said simply, flexing. “I can’t skate as Adrien -- here’s hoping Chat Noir can.”

“So you just assumed  _ I _ could skate?” Marinette said, grinning despite herself.

“Well, yeah, princess. You can do anything.” Marinette snorted.

“I’m the clumsiest person I know, Chat. This is gonna go awfully if you won’t let me transform.”

“It’ll be fine,” Chat chuckled. “And if it’s not, guess I’ll just have to hold you…”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Stupid kitty. C’mon, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at Marichat's dynamic, so this kinda ended up... not very Marichat. Whoops. I'll try to let the next Marichat chapter be a pre-reveal, so I can get their dynamic down.


End file.
